Soborno
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Ella parada allí, mirando como literalmente, estaban por pagarle lo que sea con tal de que ella se alejara de su propio novio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Con una Nueva idea en mente, y decidí plasmarla. **

**Haber si ustedes la aceptan c:**

**Espero que sea de su agrado este Romántico SasuHina TwoShot **

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, jamas sera de esta humilde escritora. Ni en sus fantasías mas salvajes u.u**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soborno:**

Ella parada allí, mirando como literalmente,estaban por pagarle lo que sea con tal de que ella se alejara de su propio novio.

.

.

.

Esto era increíble, ella no lo podía creer. Prácticamente pensaba que su mente le hacía una jugada de muy mal gusto, sin embargo sabía que todo eso estaba lejos de ser una fantasía. Sabía que, a la larga, estar en una relación con el chico mas popular de la escuela, iba a traer represalias. Lo que ella no contaba, era hasta que magnitud esos problemas pudieran llegar.

Regresando al escenario principal, ella estaba de lo más tranquila caminando en unos de los tantos corredores de la escuela. Iba de regreso a su casa, pues tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de que su novio pasara por ella para tomar un paseo, como era su costumbre cada tarde. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que unas individuas se habían aparecido, interrumpiendo su camino.

Cuando Hinata, que era el nombre de la protagonista, cayó en cuenta se quedo sorprendida. Por la expresión el rostro, intuyó que no era algo bueno, aquel 'simple' encuentro.

-P-permiso.- dijo ella, un poco nerviosa, tratando de pasar de ese grupo de chicas.

-No creo que eso sea posible.- una voz un tanto aguda, mas bien chillona, de una chica, un poco gorda, de cabellos rojo corto, y grandes cachetes, le había dicho. La expresión seria en el rostro, a la peliazul le pareció un personaje altivo, sin embargo, no era como si se lo dijera en la cara. -Tenemos que hablar, Hyuga Hinata.-

-¿D-de que asunto?- pregunto ella.- Creo que anteriormente, usted y yo, no hemos cruzado camino.-

-En eso te equivocas.- le dijo la chica, imperativamente. Otra vez esa expresión el rostro que le molestaba, estaba desconfiada.

-¿Perdón?- ademas de que estaba confundida, no tenía conocimiento de por que había un complot acechándola de esa manera.

-Me habían dicho que eras inteligente, demo, creo que esa información no es del todo cierta.- rió ella, cosa que hizo que Hinata se encogiera le había molestado en sus oídos.

-M-me temo que no entiendo lo que me quiere decir.- le dijo ella nuevamente. La realidad era común estar un poco confundida y hasta atemorizada. ¿Acaso le había hecho en el pasado a esa persona que estaba frente a ella, y ahora venía a cobrar una venganza?

Pudiera ser...

Pero ella nunca le había hecho a alguien algo malo, para que la miraran de esa manera, y no la trataran con el debido respeto a una persona, al contrario, era como si la vieran inferior. A menos que inconscientemente, había hecho o dicho algo malo, para que se encontrara en esa situación en la que estaba en esos momentos.

-Mira querida, te lo diré desde el principio.- le dijo ella, con esa actitud prepotente. -Tú te apoderaste de algo que es mío.-

-¿Y-yo?- se pregunto.

-Hai...- frunció los labios.

-Demo...yo no le he tomado algo a u-usted.- en realidad no sabía por donde venía esta ridiculez, por que todo esto le parecía un poco ¿estúpido? Ella no le había robado nada a nadie... su costumbre no era robar, su madre le había enseñado mejor que eso. Mucho menos se dejaba llevar por la envidia o los celos, y deseara tan afanosamente obtener algo ajeno.

-Se que sabes a lo que me refiero, no necesito dibujartelo para que lo entiendas.- le dijo ella, mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta.

-¿Qué?- aun sin comprender. ¿Que quería de ella aquel personaje?

-Iré directo al grano, Hyuga Hinata.- aquello le sonó como una sentencia.- ¿Cuanto quieres para que te alejes de Sasuke-kun?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mamma Mía! Las cosas Dramáticas que le pasa a mí Hina! **

**Ofreciendole dinero para que se aleje de la persona que mas Ama**

**La gente de hoy en día no tiene corazón!**

**Es increíble! **

**Pues Bueno, esta Historia vino! Cuando me Obligue a mi misma a NO DORMIR!**

**Algunos diran: Pero Que Boba! **

**MI Defensa: Pues a todos les pasaba que no podían dormir y venían con grandiosas ideas.**

**Y Yo..pues para ser mas "NORMAL" Voy a intentarlo**

**y Aquí Ta'! xD **

**Les Digo mis Lectores Que no Soy Una Chica Normal u.u"**

**Oh God! Kill Me Now! xD**

**Los Amo!**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero Que Nada...Muchas Gracias por todo! Los Comentarios! Los Favoritos, Los Follows! O el simple hecho de leer... Esos detalles que alegran la semana a cualquier humilde lectora como yo! :D  
**

**De Verdad no Imagine Que Fueran TANTOS Los Lectores Que Le Agradaron La Idea..**

**Supongo que las Dos Horas de Sueño Que Perdí Buscando la Idea "Perfecta" Si Valieron La Pena! xD**

**Les Agradecí a los lectores con Cuenta por medio de PM**

**Y a los Guest que de verdad se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un comment de animo **

**De verdad Gracias A: _andrea &Luna07. _Ven esta Sonrisa? (_ :D ) _Ustedes tambien aportaron en ello.**

**_Disclaime: M.K. le dio un poco mas de sentido a mí vida cuando creo el mundo de Naruto. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Soborno**

Ella parada allí, mirando como literalmente,estaban por pagarle lo que sea con tal de que ella se alejara de su propio novio.

.

.

.

¿Pagarle a ella una suma de dinero para alejarse de Sasuke? ¿Tenía cara de pobre para que aquellas _"personas"_llegaran a esa conclusión?

Por un momento tuvo unas ganas de reír, y es que la situación era, en parte, cómica. Ella no necesitaba dinero, y no es como si ese fuera su único medio de vida. Tuvo la necesidad de reírse, pero no lo hizo, eso sería un gesto de mal gusto. El dinero no era necesario en su vida, como pasaba con las otras personas, a su alrededor.

-¿Qué?- se le escapo de los labios; tenía que asegurarse de que ella había escuchado bien.

-Sabes lo que es esto, ¿verdad?- le pregunto esta chica a su vez.- Es un cheque en blanco, tú dices la cantidad que deseas, para así alejarte de Sasuke Uchiha.- le explico aun sin esperar su respuesta.

Parpadeó de la incredulidad, esto se estaba pasando de el termino racional.

-Mas claro no te lo puedo decir, querida.- le dijo ella nuevamente ante su mutismo.- Mi padre es dueño de un banco, cualquier cantidad que tú...- la miro de arriba a abajo con desagrado.-...decidas estará a mi alcance.-

Ahora si tenía ganas de reírse, se llevó la mano al rostro para ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se le había escapado. No podía mirarlas a ellas, con esa cara de _mafia _como si ellas fueran a cometer el mas crucial de los negocios. Ni que Sasuke fuera un objeto que se podía comprar.

Trato de mantenerse serena, había recibido amenazas, bolas de papel en la cabeza, tropezones mientras caminaba, que le escondieran su ropa, y también suplicas, pero que ¿esto? _Jamas..._

Lejos de atemorizarla , como al principio, le parecía de personas desesperadas. Hasta ella leía lo que había detrás de las emociones de esa chica frente a ella, y la verdad le dio un poco de lastima.

-Entonces, ¿cual es tu precio?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Yo no he aceptado.-aun con la dulzura de su voz, se escuchaba la determinación.

-¿Disculpa?- ahora era el turno de aquella chica quedar confundida, ante la prematura declinación.

-No aceptaré su oferta.- dijo nuevamente.-Lo que Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos es algo que ni el dinero puede comprar. -prosiguió.-No agradeceré la oferta, por que me pareció indecorosa.-

-¿Como te atreves...?- la voz chillona de ella se apodero de una octava mas alta, ante los vocablos de la peliazul.

-Me atrevo a decirle la verdad.- le dijo ella, sin abandonar la postura tranquila. Notó de reojo como las otras chicas, que hasta ahora no habían hecho nada, se pararon frente a la persona que había intentado el _"soborno"_, y le dedicaban las miradas mas asquerosas de las que ellas eran capaz.

Sin embargo ella siguió firme en su decisión, y sin dejarse inmutar hablo nuevamente:

-El dinero no puede comprar lo que uno siente.- dijo.-Es una lástima que usted no lo haya aprendido.- sin nada mas que añadir, optó por irse de ese lugar, dejando a aquellas chicas _más _que desconcertadas, y con un cheque en blanco sin uso...

.

.

.

Estaba serena, todo su espíritu estaba inalterable; mirando tranquilamente como el cielo azul se transformaba lentamente en una mezcla de colores: violeta,anaranjado y rojo; las estrellas tintineando, ansiosas de hacer pronto su aparición. Después de todo el suceso que había ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas, no se encontraba temerosa, por si apareciera un segundo atentado. Ni algo por el estilo, después de todo estaba convencida de que había hecho lo correcto. Ella nunca dejaría a Sasuke ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-Hinata.- la voz varonil de su novio alerto su sentidos. Miro por sobre su hombro, antes de ponerse en pie, y recibir a su novio con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Noto el ceño fruncido del Uchiha, al no recibir lo que quería, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

-Ya me entere.- le dijo el.

Suspiro.-Era de esperarse que pronto saliera a la luz lo que paso.- dijo alzandose de hombros.

Vio como el miraba disimuladamente su rostro.

-No recibí un golpe, no te preocupes.- le dijo ella.

-Como digas.- dijo.

-No v-vayas a hacer nada.-dijo ella a forma de petición.

-Solo haré lo necesario.- le dijo a su vez.- Esas molestias son unas psicópatas.-

-Ellas te aman.- le dijo Hinata.

-Es una estúpida ilusión la que se hacen.-la miro directamente luego de chasquear su lengua, de solo recordar a las que se hacían llamar _"Sus Fanáticas Fieles."_

-¿Por que no aceptaste?- le pregunto llevado por la curiosidad a su novia.

Ella solo se puso rosada un poco, mientras notaba como lentamente ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, acercándolo a su rostro.

-El único soborno que quiero son los besos que me das cada vez que me sonrojo.-empezó a decir con voz muy baja, suficiente para que el escuchara.-Cuando tomas posesión de mi cuerpo, con tal de que diga tu nombre entre suspiros, y esa sensación cuando nuestros alientos se mezclan.- termino de decir, mirando sus ojos negros profundamente.

Sasuke a su vez la miró con una expresión cómica ante lo que ella había dicho _'poetícamente'._

-¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi?- le pregunto.

La chica se sonrojo mas notablemente, como parte de su tímida forma de ser. -Desde que acepte tu soborno.-

.

.

.

**Les dije a algunas lectoras que iba a Publicar el Jueves...**

**Pero me adelante! xD**

**Pero así es mejor no?**

**Perdonen los horrores..algunos se me escapan! xD**

**Pues nuevamente Gracias! Fue algo hermoso!**

**Esta experiencia de Mi Primer _TwoShot_**

**Supongo que fue por ustedes los lectores! :D**

**Recuerden Que Los Amo!**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
